


Compensating At the Boiling Rock- Zukka

by yourmomsphatass



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Blow Jobs, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Dry Humping, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hand Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Minor Sokka/Suki, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Top Sokka (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)-centric, stupid sokka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmomsphatass/pseuds/yourmomsphatass
Summary: Sokka decides he should compensate for making Zuko take him to the Boiling Rock, when Zuko gets caught. Another smut to feed the audience.
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 426





	1. Chapter 1

Sokka had been wary of trusting Zuko, but once he helped Sokka break into the Boiling Rock, he knew Zuko most likely wouldn’t betray them. Especially after Zuko’s identity was revealed and he got locked up. 

Sokka walks towards Suki’s cell to check on her. Arriving at her cell, he checks around him to make sure no other guards are around. He opens the door, closing it back quickly, stepping into the room.

“Sokka, what’s the plan?” Suki asks quickly, but if she was being honest, that’s not what she wanted to talk about. Or even talk at all.

“I have an idea, but I need to talk to Zuko about everything first. I was just coming by to check on you.” Sokka says making Suki blush.

“Do you have to go?” Suki smirks. 

“I... uh,” Suki walks towards Sokka. For a reason that Sokka is unsure of, he doesn’t want to be with Suki like that. “I think I’m going to leave now, you know, so we don’t screw up the escape plan.” Suki retreats confused as Sokka walks out the room. 

He makes sure no one is around and walks to Zuko’s cell. As he gets to his cell, he knocks.

“Uh, yeah?” Zuko calls out, in response Sokka opens the door, shutting it behind him.

“Hey, I wanted to,” Sokka tries to say, but seeing the sight of Zuko shirtless distracts him.

“Talk about the plan?” Zuko asks while preparing his cot.

“I just wanted to say that I am sorry for getting you locked up.” Sokka states kindly, putting a hand on his neck.

Zuko looks at the boy, “It’s not your fault.” He says while moving towards Sokka. He stares into his eyes for a minute while putting a hand on Sokka’s shoulder.

Sokka pulls back from Zuko’s touch and stands behind him, leaving Zuko standing there.

“Sokka…” Zuko turns to look back at Sokka.

“Can I make it up to you?” Sokka asks, smirking at him.

Zuko gulps, “How?” Sokka makes his way back towards him.

“I can think of a few ways… maybe something to help relax you?”

“Relaxed? If anything I’m the opposite.” Zuko steps towards him, toying with the space between their lips.

That’s all it takes for Sokka to push Zuko onto the lonely bed. With Zuko’s head against the wall sitting in front of the boy.

Sokka sits on his lap, and slams his lips into Zuko- making Zuko let out a quick noise that he covers. Sokka pulls back and starts kissing his neck, working his way down Zuko’s exposed chest.

Zuko whimpers when Sokka moves onto his knees in front of the fire boy.

“Zuko, do you want me to… relieve,” he motions towards Zuko’s lap, “your little situation?”

“Are you calling me little?” Zuko whined.

“Can I find out?” Sokka retorted.

“Spirits, yes.” Zuko manages to mutter.

Sokka pulls down his pants revealing how hard he had already been. He teases the tip while he strokes Zuko’s thigh, gaining him a loud groan that goes straight to his own dick. 

“Shh. The other guards may hear you.” Sokka points out and Zuko puts a hand over his mouth. 

Sokka licks up and down his dick before engulfing him whole with his mouth. Zuko bites down on his hand and puts his hand on Sokka’s head to create a bobbing motion.

Sokka can’t take the sounds Zuko’s making and uses his own hand to stroke his own cock. Once Sokka hollows his mouth, he sends a whole new wave of pleasure through Zuko’s body, making him cum hard.

Sokka follows Zuko, the moans that escape Zuko as he orgasms, helping in the matter. Sokka swallows his cum, and pulls off of him and sits on the bed with Zuko.

“That was…” Zuko pants.

“A mistake,” Sokka stands back up, pulling his pants back up.

“Wha-” Zuko looks to the boy confused.

“I’m going to go back to my place. Can we just, I don’t know forget this happened?” Sokka walks towards the door, and puts his helmet back on.  
“I guess…” Zuko replied blankly.

Sokka opens the door, looks both ways and returns to his room, closing the door lightly, and leaving Zuko sitting on his cot, more confused than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Sokka avoided Zuko, only talking to him when they needed to discuss their escape plan. Once they got back to their air temple home, they mutually kept things quiet. It was only when the Fire Nation attacked, Sokka even acknowledged Zuko’s presence.

“What are you doing?” Aang yelled, pulling Appa to escape through the tunnel.

“Go ahead, I’ll hold them back. I think this is a family visit” Zuko replied confidently, running off.

“Zuko, no!” Aang screamed. Sokka and Katara ran up to Aang.

“Come on we have to get out of here!” Sokka was worried for Zuko, a kind of worry he wasn’t sure where it came from, but he knew it would do them no good to stand there and die. 

They all jump on Appa and see Zuko on a fire nation ship. As he fights Azula, all Sokka can look at is Zuko. Every time Azula would throw fire at him, he couldn’t help but hold on tight to Appa’s saddle. But his trance is very short lived when Fire Nation soldiers attack them.

He sees Zuko fall and his heart drops. Quick in reaction Aang leads Appa to catch him and Katara grabs the boy, pulling him onto the saddle with the others.

After they set up camp, Sokka decides he should try and talk to Zuko. He makes his way to Zuko’s tent.

“Zuko, can we talk?” Sokka asks, noticing a current theme in their behavior, he walks into the tent.

“What, here to say ‘Oh that was all a mistake’ again.” Zuko mimics.

“No, and I’m sorry about that.” Sokka looks down, avoiding making eye contact. Zuko scoffs and begins to lay down on his ‘bed.’

“I was just… confused about how I felt.” Sokka finally makes eye contact with Zuko.

“You think you coulda figured that out before you decided to suck me off?”

“Well if you remember you had no problem with it.” Sokka makes his way towards the prince.

“That’s,” Zuko gulps, “not the point.” Sokka begins to sit on Zuko’s lap. Starting the kisses on Zuko’s neck.

“So we’re not going to talk about what you said anymore?” Zuko manages to let out.

“Wouldn’t you rather do this, talk later?” Sokka grins with lust in his blue eyes. 

‘One track mind’ Zuko thinks, his thoughts are cut off when Sokka kisses that certain spot making Zuko let out a whimper.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Zuko rolls his hips against Sokka, feeling that he made Sokka hard as well. Zuko pulls back from him, Sokka looks at him confused. But all his questions were answered when Zuko pulled off Sokka’s shirt.

“My turn to see you.” Zuko whispers as he runs his hands over Sokka’s exposed chest. Sokka grinds into him. He knew he was a firebender but his body heat was almost too much for Sokka to handle. 

“Sokka…” Zuko mutters, “go faster.”

Sokka speeds up his pace, feeling their dicks touch, constrained by their frivolous clothing. Sokka passionately kisses his neck, he tried to not leave a hickey, but getting carried away he knew something was gonna be left behind.

“Fuck,” Sokka breathes onto Zuko’s neck.

“Let me pay you back.” Zuko pushes Sokka below him and moves his hand down Sokka’s chest and onto his bulge.

“Do you know how to?” Sokka questions.

“I observed you pretty well.” Zuko remarks, making Sokka blush.

He pulls down Sokka’s pants revealing his dick. Zuko licks the tip, following the same motions he saw Sokka do on his own cock. He tries to take in a bit too much too quickly and gags a bit. Strangely Sokka seems to react positively to this, so Zuko continues the same motions and hollows his mouth. Sokka’s dick twitches and the boy puts his hand on Zuko’s head, playing with his hair as he guides his movements. 

“Spirits, I’m so happy I stopped by your tent, instead of Suki’s.” Sokka says not realizing what he said until Zuko backs off.

“Uh what the hell, Sokka?” Zuko snaps.

“No, no! Not like that, I mean I was going to talk to her but not do this!” Sokka tries to explain. 

“You were thinking of Suki anyways?!”

“I’m saying I’m glad I’m with you right now!”

“I’m not just going to be your fuck buddy!” Zuko exclaims, suddenly realizing that’s all Sokka’s shown to see of him.

“I don’t think that!” Zuko looks down at his exposed dick, and Sokka pulls his pants back up.

“I don’t want to just sleep with you. I want to be your friend.” 

‘Ouch,’ Zuko thinks. Sokka sees his face and rushes to defend himself again.

“Well, I don’t want to just be your friend…” 

“Do you mean that, or are you just saying that?”

“I mean it foreal, we can stop if you want and go slow.” Sokka affirmed.

“I mean we’re already here,” Zuko grinned, “and everyone’s still asleep…”

Sokka got on top of Zuko, pushing him on the ground. His lips crash against his favorite fire boy’s lips. His hips grinding against Zuko’s dick. Both of them completely hard again. 

Zuko groans out and his hands find Sokka’s back as he speeds up. Sokka’s lips meet the crevice of Zuko’s neck and his collarbone. Zuko whines, making Sokka twitch all over.

“Fuck, I’m so close, Sokka.”

“Cum, cum, Zuko” Sokka speeds up to coax Zuko into his orgasm and feels his warmth below him and does the same. Slowing his body, then bringing into a stop he collapses beside him.

“You are so beautiful.” Sokka says staring into his yellow-ish eyes.

“Oh shut up,” Zuko laughs at him. They clean up once they’re strong enough and Sokka heads back to his own tent.

“You know I see with my feet right?” Sokka hears Toph call out. He goes wide-eyed.

“I’m never going barefoot again, thanks for scarring me for life!” Toph yells at him and she heads back to her tent.

Sokka struggles to find any word to say and heads to bed without saying anything except an “I’m sorry!”


End file.
